


Soffi sulla polvere

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James ha un problema con i Malfoy e suo padre, Teddy vorrebbe solo che liberasse il suo bagno.<br/>Ovvero la storia in cui James è una drama queen e Teddy ne soffre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soffi sulla polvere

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 21 settembre 2011.

 

«James, apri la porta».

«No».

All’ennesimo rifiuto categorico, Teddy sospirò sconsolato stringendo due dita sulla radice del naso e cacciandosi stancamente una mano in tasca. «James, mi servirebbe il bagno…» tentò inutilmente.

«Usa in modo alternativo il secchio dello straccio per pulire i pavimenti».

Si strinse di più il naso ad occhi socchiusi e sorrise sornione. «Ho sempre amato i tuoi consigli».

«Lo so. Sono i migliori».

C’erano sette anni di differenza fra i due e, quando James era più piccolo, Teddy era stato il suo mito, il suo supporto e l’unica persona in grado di capirlo in quando già-grande-ma-non-poi-così-tanto: tutte e tre queste cose a turno, a seconda dei giorni e a seconda delle esigenze. Se un suo amichetto aveva un fratello maggiore o un padre in grado di fare qualcosa di particolare, lui diceva che Teddy quella cosa la faceva meglio, perché era un mito assoluto; se i grandi bevevano caffè e si rifiutavano di darne anche a lui perché "i bambini non bevono caffè" lui indicava Teddy chiedendo implicitamente il suo supporto: «Ma lui lo sta bevendo!» e stessa cosa qualche anno più tardi con gli alcolici; se infine aveva qualche problema, scappava di casa e piombava nel suo modesto appartamento mugugnando «Nessuno mi capisce, solo tu!» e se Teddy tentava di farlo ragionare, lui si chiudeva in bagno mettendosi a rovistare alla rinfusa nei suoi armadietti. Come per esempio stava facendo in quel momento.

«Potter, apri la porta! Quanti anni hai?»

«Quattro».

«Ne hai venti» precisò atono.

«Nei giorni dispari, oggi è un giorno pari, quindi ne ho quattro».

«Tutto questo è ridicolo, apri questa porta, Potter!»

«No, è _il tuo abbigliamento_ ad essere ridicolo, Lupin».

Teddy allargò appena le braccia e si guardò: indossava dei jeans scoloriti che avevano visto giorni migliori – soprattutto il loro orlo – e una camicia a quadri a maniche corte sbottonata sopra una maglietta a maniche lunghe a righe. «Il mio abbigliamento non ha nulla che non va, checché ne dica tua nonna».

«Nonna ti trova trasandato, io ti trovo trasandato _senza stile_. E privo di gusto: fai degli accostamenti assolutamente penosi, Lupin».

«Non cercare di spostare la conversazione sul mio abbigliamento ed esci da quel bagno!»

«No».

Aprì bocca: era il momento di dirgli…

«E non dirmi "James, sii ragionevole": lo sono mai stato?»

Appunto. Richiuse la bocca. «James, almeno proviamo a parlarne, vuoi?»

«Non cercare di fare tuo padre mentre io sono impegnato a fare mio nonno».

Si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia. «Potter, doni di famiglia a parte, possiamo provare a rielaborare la cosa insieme? Parliamone, non tenerti tutti i pensieri in testa! Sfogati!» lo supplicò, infilando entrambe le mani in tasca e poggiando la fronte contro la porta, esausto da tutti quei tentativi falliti di intavolare una conversazione sana.

Teddy, dopo la scuola, aveva seguito la strada di sua madre e la passione per la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure di suo padre diventando un Auror; James, invece, dopo la scuola aveva più semplicemente seguito i progetti folli fatti con i suoi cugini Fred e Louis con la vivace partecipazione dei gemelli Scamandro, i figli di zia Luna.

Avevano aperto un pub a Hogsmeade. E perfino Aberforth aveva dato loro delle dritte.

L’idea base era stata quella di trovare un modo per far fare sempre baldoria agli studenti di Hogwarts, come invece non avevano potuto fare loro per colpa dei loro insegnanti (?), e lo zio Neville, in quanto professore, adesso si ritrovava a dover stare alle calcagna degli studenti che bevevano alcolici forti di nascosto per colpa dell’allegra squadriglia.

Nonostante tutto, a Teddy alla fine di ogni missione piaceva andare nel loro pub: si sedeva al banco, gli altri ragazzi andavano via tacitamente – consapevoli di quanta confidenza ci fosse fra loro due – e James gli serviva da bere osservandolo poi di sottecchi mentre passava lo straccio sul banco; alla fine metteva via lo straccio, gli riempiva di nuovo il bicchiere e sospirando poggiava entrambe le mani sul bancone stringendosi nelle spalle e gli chiedeva «Che c’è, Ted?»

C’era che le missioni non sempre erano facili, che gli andava di avere qualcuno con cui parlarne e che faceva solo finta d’indignarsi quando James faceva qualche battuta troppo irriverente su qualcuno che era già sei piedi sotto terra: in realtà lui aveva bisogno della sua freschezza, aveva bisogno di quel pub e di quel suo mondo dove nonostante tutto James conservava sempre un posto per lui.

«Lo vuoi qualcosa di più forte?» gli diceva ogni volta a fine conversazione, armeggiando con delle bottiglie; lui deglutiva a stento l’ultimo sorso del precedente bicchiere e gli annuiva, James gli versava qualcosa di bruciante e lo aiutava a disinfettare per bene tutto. Ma non era l’alcol in sé a disinfettare.

Teddy se l’immaginò davanti allo specchio del bagno, in quel momento, con gli sportelli aperti a rovistare con malagrazia fra le sue cose annusando i prodotti che usava quotidianamente; con questa scusa, gli regalava sempre un dopobarba nuovo tutti i Natale, sempre diverso, annunciando ogni volta con enfasi «Così avrai sempre il mio profumo addosso!» e Teddy puntualmente risputava nel bicchiere quello che stava bevendo.

Troppo spesso si chiedeva se James sapesse esattamente quello che diceva, ma lo conosceva bene, _oh se lo conosceva bene!_ , e conosceva ogni suo sorriso e ogni suo sguardo, e quando i loro occhi si incontravano dietro a dei bicchieri lasciati tintinnare per un brindisi, magari al centro di una tavolata piena di parenti chiassosi, c’era così tanto da star male in silenzio mordendosi il labbro a sangue. Alcuni momenti aveva la netta impressione che si capissero a vicenda, che l’uno avesse compreso i sentimenti dell’altro e che l’attimo immediatamente successivo sarebbe stato quella della confessione, e poi, il momento dopo, arrivato sull’orlo del burrone in cui buttarsi – perché dire ad alta voce i propri sentimenti _è buttarsi_ nel vuoto – la paura gli bloccava il respiro in gola, le paranoie gli vorticavano in testa e la paura di perderlo lo convinceva che era meglio non dirgli niente lasciando tutto per com’era.

Una volta aveva trovato un post it rosa shocking in mezzo ad una vecchia agenda di sua madre, c’era appuntata sopra una frase con la sua grafia grande, tonda e vagamente ancora da adolescente: "Gli innamorati non possono permettersi il lusso di essere pigri" con la parola "pigri" sottolineata più volte, quasi con frustrazione – Teddy aveva subito pensato al burrascoso inizio della storia fra i suoi genitori.

Sì, la paura di dirgli tutto, preferendo restargli solo amico a costo di non perderlo, in fin dei conti era solo pigrizia emotiva.

L’immaginò riflettersi allo specchio, il viso dai lineamenti morbidi da eterno adolescente, le rade lentiggini sul naso e gli occhi nocciola grandi ed espressivi sporadicamente coperti dai capelli neri che cercava invano di spostare dalla visuale scuotendo la testa, quando era al banco e aveva la fronte sudata. Adorava pensare a lui soffermandosi su ogni suo piccolo inutile dettaglio. Sorrise intenerito senza un vero perché.

«James, apri questa porta o parliamone» sospirò ancora una volta. Dall’altra parte, finalmente sentì qualche attimo di silenzio – aveva smesso di rovistare – poi riprese e finalmente parlò anche.

«Per anni mi hanno detto Malfoy-cacca-pupù, ora le cose sono cambiate!» fece sarcastico.

Teddy respirò a fondo massaggiandosi le tempie. «James, cerca di capire…»

«Prima Rose si mette con Scorpius – facendo quasi venire un infarto a zio Ron – e adesso scopro che mio padre scop… _fa roba_ con Draco Malfoy!»

«James, non avresti potuto di certo impedire a tuo padre di rifarsi una vita… Anche tua madre sta già con un altro…»

«Non è questo il punto! Perché proprio un Malfoy dopo anni di cacca-pupù? È una questione di principio! Santa donna mia madre che l’ha lasciato anni fa! Lei sì che è una donna con le palle quadrate! Con le Holyhead Harpies spaccava il culo a tutti, spaccava! E da ragazzina, mentre mio padre era disperso per i boschi a cercare se stesso facendo finta di cercare invece gli Horcrux, lei rifondava l’Esercito di Silente e tentava di rubare la spada di Godric Grifondoro, _lei_!»

«Tuo padre ha sconfitto Voldemort».

«Con un incantesimo di disarmo e una botta di culo, Merlino santissimo! Nell’esatto modo in cui io potrei risolvere una partita a tetris!»

Teddy si schiarì la voce e si mise una mano sulla fronte. «E adesso stai sparando a zero su tuo padre perché…?»

«Perché si è messo con un Malfoy-cacca-pupù!»

«C’entra qualcosa il fatto che Scorpius sia bisessuale e due anni fa ti abbia fregato un ragazzo?»

Sentì la chiave girare nella toppa; James si affacciò, una mano sulla maniglia e l’altra sullo stipite, lo guardò con sospetto. «Ted, ti sei per caso scopato anche tu un Malfoy?»

«CERTO CHE NO!» sbraitò. «Merlino, James, sono i miei cugini! Solo una mente malata come la tua poteva pensare una cosa simile!»

«No, giusto per sapere, perché qui i Malfoy si scopano tutti» e richiuse a chiave la porta con espressione seccata.

«Potter, vuoi smetterla di fare il bambino?!»

«Te l’ho detto, è una questione di principio: non possono spingermi in una direzione per anni e poi contraddirsi! È come se di colpo io mi professassi astemio: capisci la portata dell’evento, adesso?»

«Potter, se tu diventassi astemio, io urlerei al miracolo e stapperei una bottiglia di Pepsi per festeggiare!»

«No, mi sa che non l’hai capita, allora. E comunque fra le bevande babbane preferisco la Coca Cola».

«Potter, abbi pazienza…» si lamentò.

«Devo avere pazienza perché sei più vecchio di me?» insinuò con malizia.

«Sì!» Ci rifletté. Si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia e si corresse. «Cioè, no!» _Sì, perché effettivamente era un po’ più vecchio di lui e la cosa in un ipotetico rapporto poteva pesare, no perché non doveva aver pazienza e doveva smettere di essere pigro_. «Devi capire che neanche per loro è facile cominciare da zero una relazione alla loro età… Draco ha lasciato Astoria, che gli ha tirato una scarpa col tacco dodici in testa facendole fare un volo lungo tutto il loro vialetto di casa».

«Oh, immagino il profondo dolore che avrà provato!» fece sarcastico. «Anche se sicuramente sarà stato meno forte e pittoresco di quello che hai provato tu quando Victoire ti ha lanciato in testa dal balcone il suo cesto pieno di smalti colorati per le unghie: eri _così colorato_ , poi, _così pittoresco_ ».

Teddy alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, rassegnato. «Secondo me dev’essere il sangue dei Black ad attirare donne che ti lanciano cose addosso quando le lasci dicendo loro che sei gay» borbottò.

«Cosa? Non ho sentito».

«Niente, James, niente» agitò una mano.

«Ma quei due… Cioè, come diavolo sono finiti insieme? Stiamo pur sempre parlando di un Potter e di un Malfoy-cacca-pupù! Come hanno fatto ad avvicinarsi?! Ah sì! Non dirmi niente» ci ripensò, «sono pur sempre» assunse un tono teatrale, « _due reduci di guerra_ , avranno parlato delle loro vecchie _ferite morali_!»

Teddy espirò a fondo dando un paio di piccoli calci distratti al battiscopa. «Più o meno…» bofonchiò.

«Ecco, vedi? Avevo ragione. Come sempre».

In realtà le cose erano molto più complicate dal punto di vista Teddy, perché lui _l’aveva sempre saputo_. Fin dall’inizio.

Harry non era soltanto il suo padrino, Harry col tempo aveva cominciato a considerarlo un suo confidente perché «Sei il più sano della famiglia, Teddy» e il guaio era che aveva ragione.

Capitava che a fine giornata, quando quasi tutti gli Auror avevano abbandonato gli uffici, lui andasse dal padrino con qualche cartella di un caso sottobraccio per chiedergli consiglio – era il suo pupillo, dopotutto – e che Harry invece stappasse un paio di burrobirre e gli dicesse «Siediti, Teddy, parliamo un po’. Come stai?»

C’erano state un paio di volte che i "Come stai?" di Harry gli avevano fatto diventare gli occhi lucidi, perché erano dannatamente sinceri – schegge di vetro puro al cuore quando basta poco per sanguinare – e lì si era accorto quanto padre e figlio fossero simili. Harry gli voleva un bene dell’anima e lo stimava anche in nome di un padre che non aveva avuto, e ora che era cresciuto era diventato il classico figlio maggiore con cui un padre si confida sui danni emotivi che gli arreca l’età.

All’inizio era stato per via di Narcissa: lei aveva insistito per conoscerlo usando Harry come intermediario e lui aveva parlato di "Un favore dovuto"; dopo parecchi giri e ripensamenti, alla fine Teddy aveva deciso di conoscere ufficialmente – e non più per foto o ritagli di giornale – la zia di sua madre e suo cugino Draco, ed Harry era stato presente. Era stato inevitabile parlare della guerra, perché era stato il segno di distacco netto fra le sorelle Black, e zia e nipote dovevano chiarirsi.

«Qualunque cosa tu possa pensare, Theodore, io non sono Bella» gli aveva ripetuto più volte Narcissa in modo composto ma a sguardo basso. Durante i loro incontri, ogni tanto il piattino della tazza da tè le tremava e la bevanda finiva per macchiarle lo scialle che aveva sulle gambe, Draco allora accorreva e l’aiutava in modo altrettanto composto facendo finta che fosse successo tutto per una mera distrazione e non per un’emozione taciuta o perché ormai la madre aveva bisogno di un sostegno o le sue mani non avrebbero mai smesso di tremare.

Si erano parlati a sguardi, lui e suo cugino Draco, incerti su che argomento inoltrarsi; Harry aveva avuto pietà di loro e aveva provato a fare da gancio, tutto qui. Poi sì, avevano parlato della guerra, perché zia Hermione – compagna di scuola di Draco, ragazzina sua coetanea – era stata torturata da Bellatrix – consanguinea di Draco – davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre Harry era stato torturato ascoltando le urla di Hermione e quelle di Ron – giovane ragazzo innamorato e disperato. Ed insieme non erano riusciti a salvare Vincent Tiger. C’erano tante cose che li avevano segnati seppur avendole vissute sulle sponde diverse di un fiume, cose che il tempo non guarisce ma copre solamente di polvere.

«Teddy, alle volte hai bisogno di qualcuno che soffi sulla tua polvere» gli aveva detto Harry. «Quando fai dei bilanci, quando sei abbastanza adulto da aver vissuto già abbastanza cose, ma anche abbastanza giovane da sentirtelo nelle ossa che da essere adulto nei prossimi anni passerai ad essere vecchio senza neanche rendertene conto… ecco, allora avrai bisogno di qualcuno che soffi sulla tua polvere, qualcuno che magari ti dica con un sorriso beffardo "Guarda cos’hai provato a nascondere! È tutto qui? Non è niente, sai? _Adesso_ finalmente non è più niente"».

Teddy era finito perfino col nascondere la relazione di quei due i primi tempi, mentendo anche a James, e non si era chiesto neanche perché, solo sperava che nessuno lo scoprisse mai che li aveva coperti: non era tanto sicuro che tutti l’avrebbero presa bene…

«James, ripeto per l’ennesima volta: ti va di parlarne? Ti va di provare magari ad ascoltare il mio punto di vista?»

«Perché, Ted?» questa volta il tono era stato stanco e supplichevole.

«Perché, _cosa_?»

«Perché avvicinarsi ad un Malfoy, perché questo cambiamento, perché… Perché le persone cambiano, Ted? _Perché ad un certo punto ciò che senti per una persona cambia?_ Questa è una cosa che mi fa paura: il cambiamento, quando i sentimenti per qualcuno cambiano e ti sfuggono dalle mani… e se poi non puoi più tornare indietro? Se poi rovini tutto? Perché cambiare tutto in maniera così forte e drastica?»

Ecco perché la cosa stava turbando così tanto James: ci aveva rivisto troppe cose. O forse quello era soltanto l’ennesimo film mentale che Teddy si stava facendo, quei momenti di esaltazione in cui si pensa di capire che l’altro prova ciò che proviamo noi, ci avviciniamo al burrone e poi… e poi facciamo un passo indietro per la paura. La paura che possa non essere vero, la paura del cambiamento.

«James» lo chiamò con voce calda e morbida, con un infinito affetto, e per un lungo attimo si chiese se l’altro avesse mai percepito quante cose mettesse nel suo nome ogni volta che lo pronunciava. «James» ripeté, cacciando le mani in tasca e poggiando la fronte contro la porta ad occhi chiusi, «ti sei mai sentito stanco? Hai mai avuto voglia di avere qualcuno al tuo fianco che soffi via la tua polvere? Non i tuoi _danni_ , la tua _polvere_. Tutta la stanchezza, i dolori, la tristezza per qualcosa che non hai ottenuto e ti mancherà per sempre, la malinconia di un’eterna mancanza dovuta ad una perdita di qualcuno o qualcosa… I tuoi anni, James, non ci sono momenti in cui vorresti al tuo fianco qualcuno che soffi via i tuoi anni?» rivide se stesso al banco del suo pub, James gli sorrideva, lo prendeva in giro e gli versava da bere. «Tuo padre è stanco, James. Ti sembrerò mio padre dicendo ciò, anche se nessuno dei due l’ha mai conosciuto, ma Harry aveva meno della tua età quando ha visto cose orribili, e ti ha regalato un futuro migliore ancor prima di avere la certezza che ci saresti stato. Harry è stanco e come gran parte delle persone normali ha bisogno di qualcuno al suo fianco che l’aiuti a stare bene» e sorrise ad occhi chiusi assumendo un tono ironico. «Quindi tu adesso aprirai questa porta, alzerai il tuo nobile culo e andrai da tuo padre e dal suo compagno ad augurare loro Buon Natale, perché il Natale in teoria dovrebbe essere un periodo di serenità e tuo padre la serenità se la merita tutta» smorzò il tono addolcendolo. «Hai capito, James?»

Dopo qualche secondo troppo intenso, sentì la chiave girare nella toppa; allontanò la fronte dalla porta osservando il modo in cui quest’ultima si aprì lentamente.

James, sull’uscio, lo fissò stranamente impaurito, sulla difensiva e perfino un po’ esitante; si strinse nervosamente nelle spalle. Alla fine, inspirò a fondo e annuì. «Sì, ho capito» e poi subito dopo accorciò le distanze e prendendogli il viso fra le mani lo baciò mettendo finalmente fine alla pigrizia di entrambi. Teddy ne fu così felice da sorridere appena contro la sua bocca. _Aveva capito sul serio_.

James l’abbracciò poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla; sorridendo intenerito, lui gli infilò una mano fra i capelli corti sulla nuca.

«Magari a tutta la famiglia lo diremo non appena sarà passata la bufera di tuo padre, eh?»

James sbuffò. «Perché deve avere sempre la precedenza soltanto perché è un _Tizio Sopravvissuto_?!»

Ted, non poté farne a meno, scoppiò a ridere: una risata di sfogo, una risata che tolse via la sua polvere. «Vorresti essere tu un sopravvissuto?»

«No, basti già tu, che hai perennemente l’aspetto di un profugo» storse il naso prendendolo per mano invitandolo implicitamente a Smaterializzarsi con lui da suo padre. «A papà però voglio dirlo subito».

«James, non usarlo come vendetta…» l’ammonì stancamente.

«Non lo sto usando come vendetta, affatto» mentì spudoratamente.

Ted sorrise e l’attirò a sé tirandolo per un braccio per baciarlo un’altra volta, più intensamente. Abbastanza da stordirlo e distoglierlo dai suoi intenti. «Sicuro di non voler restare qui a casa mia per un altro po’?» ammiccò.

Mugugnò qualcosa d’incomprensibile. «Non mi fotti, Lupin. Preparati per la Smaterializzazione».

Ted rise forte, la casa si riempì di allegria e quando i due si Smaterializzarono e tornò il silenzio, sulla vecchia foto dei genitori di Ted posata sul camino sembrò essere andata via parecchia polvere.


End file.
